Crazy In Love
by OpArette
Summary: Izumi finds life with Takuya quite decent. They're engaged and about to wed but can their love last that long? Destiny says no and tears them apart. Now a friend from the past returns to smooth things out. His name is Kouji Minamoto.
1. Prelude

**Prelude: Happy, content, and peaceful: life after the digital world**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, characters of Digimon, and whatever involves Digimon (except this story) belong to some other people. I own none of it.

* * *

"The digital world as we all know is back to normal and the chaos that once reigned amongst the digimon had finally settled." I read these lines from my diary with a smile. It's been 8 years since the life-changing adventure ended. We all went our separate ways. Little Tomoki isn't so little anymore. He's pursuing his dream of becoming president of Japan's top video game programming industry. I'd say an intern is a pretty good start for him. Junpei had taken to the economy. The first time the gang and I saw him in a business suit we were startled. He acted so studious but it was still Junpei's humor that managed to get him his job.

The twins made contact with each other's parents once back and then only visited every now and then. Kouichi is aiming to be a doctor for troubled young adults. Kouji kind of shocked me when he started studying to be an engineer. Well, he never gave us any hints about what he's interested in.

Takuya doesn't really have a big dream. His love of soccer diminished. Weird. But here's the biggest shocker yet: after a few girlfriends, he laid his eyes on me! Of course I knew he liked me ever since returning, but he was always in some other girl's arms. I didn't really care as long as we were friends. One day a few years ago, we just decided to give it a try and then ended up here, engaged. Takuya proposed to me on my 20th birthday and we've been planning our wedding for a long time now.

It's true the gang may be split up and we miss each other very much, but the memories we shared are sometimes comforting enough. We always meet every 2 months at the old train station to catch up on things though. Sometimes Bokomon and Neemon contact us via our old cell phones (d-tectors.) They're just fine and have many new friends to keep them busy. Who could forget Salamon, Lopmon, and Patamon?

Me, I'm an average woman just living in this hectic world. Izumi: no longer in the corner, or hiding from reality- perfect description of my change. Oh yeah, I'm a general fashion designer for Miki Fashion Corporation. Remember how I was always lonely before the digital world? Well I definitely have more friends and courage than when I was younger. I met my best friend Trista Mayazaki in the middle of junior high and we still hang out with each other. She and I have many things in common so it wasn't surprising that we enrolled in the same college. Trista also works for Miki Fashion Co. but she specializes in seasonal apparel while I look for monthly trends.

Now, I'm sitting alone at a park writing in my diary and continuing the story of my life. I'm remembering the past but moving on into a new future as the days go by.

AznGurl: It's short but only a beginning to a long story. How do you like it so far? Yeah, I'm finally an author and I hope that I'm a good one. Let me know by reviewing and I'll see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cheating or a misunderstanding? A girl's fight for the truth**

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own Digimon? I sure don't so read on!

**June 13, 2005: Edited this chapter today. I changed the wording of some sentences and did some other small changes.**

* * *

**(Izumi's pov)**

I was at his office at last. Earlier in the afternoon, Takuya told me to go pick up some important document he left at work. Well I wasn't too happy to oblige since this little errand drove me out of my own work. I went along with it anyway. Takuya could've done it himself but I remember that panic-stricken voice he used when he told me that there was a situation going on at his buddy's house. He didn't tell me what though. "Don't worry. Just get the document and bring it home with you, okay honey? I'll be back by nine." Those were Takuya's last words before hanging up on the phone.

I sighed and started to search for a white sheet with bold print and blue ink. "How am I supposed to find it in this mess!" I said out loud. There were practically dozens of white paper laying on top of and in his desk. I skimmed through the piles while smiling to myself. "I'm with the messiest guy around."

Suddenly I came upon a pink envelope addressed to Takuya with a monogram that read, "Hey Sweetie." I picked it up and opened the lid. "Wait. I shouldn't be nosy," I thought. But the enveloped looked so inviting. "I guess a peek couldn't hurt.".

Boy was I wrong. Inside were red rose petals and a small letter. I skimmed through it and gasped. The last few lines mentioned something about dinner this evening between Takuya and... "Mira? I don't anyone named Mira."

I read the lines again. "Maybe it's his boss or co-worker. But why would they send something that looks like a... A love letter? This is weird, suspiciously weird." I placed the letter back in the envelope then put it in my purse. I figured that I'll let one of my girl friends examine it. After a while I found the darn document that Takuya wanted and quickly left the place.

I started driving towards my friend, Trista's house. She lived near the office and had a very large home. "What could this mean? He's my fiancée, why would he keep secrets from me like this?" I thought as my plain, silver car pulled into the drive-way. The front door swung open.

"Hey! What are you doing here on a Saturday afternoon? Did your latest design dazzle the company?" Trista yelled excitedly while pushing me inside. She was bubbly like usual.

"Yeah, they loved it but that's not why I'm here. Um... Well there's something I'd like you to look at for me." I searched through my purse for the envelope.

"Sure! Just let me get some tea. Sit down in the mean time," she replied.

A few minutes later, Trista came back holding a tray with two small cups and a teapot. "Okay, so let me see this thing of yours." I handed over the pink envelope.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you find this? It's so pretty!" she beamed.

"I was over at Takuya's office to get something for him but I spotted this laying around there." Trista pulled out the letter, along with a few rose petals, and read it. She took on a focused, analytical look. Her eyes slowly widened into two huge circles. "Izumi, I don't know how to tell you this but it appears that Takuya is having an affair... and the person he's seeing lives three blocks from here! In fact I saw his car driving down that way today!" She titled her head curiously and scratched it in confusion.

'What?' I thought. It felt like there was a cartoon show playing itself out. I was laughing at the character's misfortune but I realised that the character was me. Suddenly my head started tocloud and I felt so angry, but I was more sad. The handle on my tea cup was about to shatter. I had been gripping it tighter and tighter with every word. "Are you telling the truth?" I asked hesitantly.

Trista nodded and said, "Izumi... Go over there. The envelope... he might not even know about it. This Mira person is probably just a stranger trying to get hooked up. But we'll never know unless we find out. I bet you'll catch him in the middle of something and then the rest is up to you."

She's right. I can't just let this pass and ignore it. "I need to settle things now." I told myself.

"I'll go with you." Trista said as I was heading out.

I stopped in my steps for a second. "Wait, what if it's just some misunderstanding? What if there's really nothing going on?" I asked suddenly as if there was some hope left for Takuya and I.

"Then we'll get the hell out of there and act like nothing happened, okay?" I nodded. Trista opened the door to her car and hopped into the driver's side. "You coming?" she yelled.

"Yeah." I answered in a distant fashion. What was going to happen today?

It was quiet until Trista broke the silence. "You feeling okay?" I didn't respond. She continued, "Don't worry. I got your back. Anyway Takuya might be lucky and give us a good explanation." I nodded for the second time today. "This is so unlike him though. I know Takuya's a lady's man but he has a loyal heart." Trista said.

"Yeah, I know." I replied and asked, "Exactly how are we going to get in the house without giving him time to cover up?" It made Trista think hard.

She shrugged. "Maybe they'll have their door unlocked. Most people in this neighborhood do since there isn't much crime." More silence followed. The wind played with my hair innocently as I thought over all of the things being crammed into this afternoon.

"Trista? Do you think I'm too nosy?"

She shook her head immediately. "Hey, the problem isn't about you now so don't worry about it. Besides, isn't it okay to keep men in line, especially fiances?" I laughed a bit at her try to cheer me up. For some reason I felt it would be the last chance I'd get to be happy in a long time.

End of chapter 1

* * *

AznGurl: Writing is sure hard work. I'm pretty much creating this fanfic based on a one liner: one girl crazy in love with an old friend and being friends with an old love. I think the story is pretty cool so far. Oh yeah, this is purely a Kozumi fic. Please review and give your best advice so I can try to fix my flaws. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** What's the point of this anyway? The whole Digimon empire has no relation to me except for this story in which I state is clearly mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Takuya's affair with the misery queen**

We parked behind the bushes by the street's corner. Mira's place was just ahead of us. Her lawn looked pretty neat and it seemed as if she was really wealthy because of the fancy trimmings on her gigantic house. I was too distracted to be disgusted by the excessive display of fortune.

"You ready?" Trista asked me. I stared down at my feet, leaning over a bit. I stayed that way for a while. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind," she said inquisitively.

"No, it's not that. But I have a bad feeling about all this. Takuya... He means so much to me! A-and we've been doing fine together. I just know that once I go in there that the happy dayswill beover. Some part of me wants those days to last forever, no matter what." I blurted out.

"You're kidding, right?" Trista shook my shoulders gently. "Izumi, we have to do this! You don't have a chance of being happy with Takuya knowing that you share a place in his heart with someone else. A part of you may want to pretend like everything's okay but it's not. This is all too fishy for a coincidence."

I didn't say anything back but just took in her advice with a willing mind. Trista would never want me to get hurt so I should listen to her.

Finally I spoke, "Okay, let's go." She smiled and we both stepped towards the house.

Trista and I managed to get to the back without anyone seeing us. "What do you know. I was right!" she whispered as the unlocked door easily slid open. We took off our shoes and placed them on the pavement. She stuck her head in the room. "Okay we're in the clear." Carefully, we walked around.Then,I heard noises coming from the room on the left.

My heart started beating faster. It felt like it was being squeezed. Thump, thump, thump. It really was nerve wrecking to just stand there and listen to the voices and noises. I reached out for the handle when the knob started turning slightly. I jumped behind a couch where Trista stood. "Get down!" I yelled quietly.

A woman stepped out of the room with blood red hair and a silk robe. "I'll be back Takuya. I just gotta turn off the stove before a fire starts!" she shouted. By the sound of her voice I could tell she was in a mild trance. "Hurry up Mira! I can't wait forever, you know!" Takuya said playfully at the door. His shirt was off and his belt was unbuckled. She came back from the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "In the bedroom, mister." They disappeared.

I got up slowly. "So, it's true. Takuya... He's having an affair!"

Trista looked fierce. "Izumi, get out of here. I'm going to do something and you might not like it. Wait for me in the car."

I couldn't think about anything so I ran out as fast as I could. Normally, I would say no to Trista's threats but this time I just didn't care. I didn't feel guilty at all. Somehow it was satisfying to know that Takuya would get his share in pain. The car was only a few feet away. I stepped inside and cried my heart out. There was a slam in the house. 'There goes Trista.' Her shouts could be faintly heard from here.

* * *

**(Trista's p.o.v.)**

I kicked the door open and stampeded inside. Takuya popped up from under the covers.

"Trista, it's you!" He looked flustered and saw the mess he was in."Wait, I can explain," he said, trying to cover up.

My face grew red with rage. "Explain! How? My best friend is getting stabbed in the back by a moron like you! Explain that!"

"Trista? Who are you?" Mira finally spoke up.

I looked at her in a repulsive way. "Oh really, I see he hasn't told you yet. For your information I'm the best friend of Takuya's fiancée." I mumbled impatiently, not looking at her but at the floor. She fainted. "Serves you right." I said. Izumi was like a sister to me. I didn't care about hurting anyone who had hurt her.

Takuya rushed to help Mira.

I started to scream at him and yelled until my lungs could almost burst. I wanted to hurt him so badly but a string was pulling my head, reminding me that Izumi would be upset if he got physically afflicted. "Takuya, you dumb ass! How dare you do this to Izumi and to yourself? I can't believe you! I actually had hope that you weren't as beastly as I thought and that you truly loved her. But today, you've proved yourself wrong!"

He looked like he was about to cry. For one second, I felt a little pity for him. "Look, this is all just a big mess. I regret ever hurting Izumi and I feel like killing myself right now for doing this!" He said desperately. 'Sympathy won't help you now.' I thought.

"Takuya, you screwed up big time and there's no second chances for you." He clenched his fist, as if ready to strike.

"If you hurt me then that's just another thing you'll regret!" I backed away slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked confused.

"To... To help Izumi. But don't think you're getting off easy. No way! As soon as she's safe at home I'm coming right back here to give you your just desserts!" I left him there to sink in his own misery.

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

AznGurl: Not much to say. Hmmm... Oh yeah I remember now. Takuya seems like he's getting bashed in this chapter but he'll get a chance to explain later on. I don't want to spoil things but I'd like to remind you of how forgiving Izumi is. Besides if you found out your fiancée was cheating wouldn't you blow up (or your best friend?) 

**June 14, 2005: This chapter had been edited slightly. Sorry that Mira doesn't have a real personality right now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon so just keep reading. I don't wish to own it either since I might damage the entire network.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The park. Girl meets guy**

**(Trista's p.o.v.)**

The air was colder than when I was out here before. Clouds were also covering the sky. Strange how the weather always reflects how I'm feeling: not angry, but sad and kind of disappointed. Since I knew Izumi, she had always been protecting herself from party guys that meant no good, or else I was driving them off. But when I met Takuya he got past both Izumi and I. At first I thought he was just like the rest, but he convinced me that there's a sweet side to him. I trusted him. I thought that he would give Izumi his all and that he would protect her. Guess I was wrong. I believed he was the one just because I wanted Izumi to be happy. I'm such an idiot!

I walked steadily to the car, expecting Izumi to be there. Instead I found an empty seat and a note left on the dashboard. It read, "Sorry Trista. I need to be alone now but I think I'll be okay. Please don't worry about me." I tucked it into my pocket and sighed. Maybe this was best for her to sort things out without interruption, although I really wanted to be by her side now.

(Izumi's p.o.v.)

The park was so quiet today. There were no kids playing around or couples walking the paths. It was pretty much just me and a few other people that were getting ready to leave. The sun was about to set so it figures that everyone would be going home to their families. I had a family: my mom and dad... They weren't a part of my home anymore. All ofmy family has gone away and disappeared. So Takuya begged me to move in with him and I did. The last thing I want now is to go back where I have to face him. It would be so awkward.

Maybe I'mgoing through this too quickly. Most people that have to deal with my situation would be angry and depressed but I only feel a tinge of heart ache. No matter what Takuya can do to hurt me I know that the times he helped me will eventually smother the bad things. I can never forget that or the fact that he was one of my first friends. Suddenly, I felt a littlebad for leaving him there with Trista. Then it went away. I knew why I didn't care. Because I'm notseeking revenge against Takuya, my heart wanted a replacement to make him pay: Trista.

I had been seated at the wooden bench for half an hour. This was the same place where I was writing in my diary about how happy I was just a few days ago. My self-esteem was soaring high and now I've crashed back to reality. Things sure change for the worse. The sun was starting to melt into the horizon and I stared hard into it. Tears dripped down my cheeks. 'It's horrible. I usually love to see the sun set but I can't enjoy it today just because of a stupid errand that made things so complicated.' I thought.

"Hey, don't blind yourself." avoice said behind me. I recognized that voice. It was gruff but always had a gentle touch to it. "Minamoto? Is that you?" I replied, surprised by my formality.

"Don'tbe formal with me Izumi-chan," it returned.

I turned around quickly.

"Sorry Kouji, it's just that... I'm so tired I can't talk straight." I was flustered. This wasn't the best time for him to see me, all tearful and alone.

He smirked a little bit. "So what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I got off of work a few minutes ago and then I saw you here so I decided to chill for a while. The real question is, why are you here by yourself and crying?"

I wiped away any sign of tears. "It's a long story. I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

He shook his head. "Don't try and hide. I learned that from you and the others a long time ago. Have you forgotten? I hope not. Besides I have nothing else to do now." He sat down next to me. I told him the story so far. Kouji grimaced when I talked about the cheating part. When I was done, he looked confused. There was silence for a while until he spoke, "Takuya... I can't believe he did that to you. I don't know what to say."

"Are you trying to cover up your feelings?"

He sat straight up and replied. "Am I that readable? I used to stump everyone that used to read my mind. Okay, yes. I'm mad at Takuya for doing this. He didn't think about the consequences, just like the old times. But I can't stay mad forever. He's a good guy deep inside and my friend too."

I nodded and smiled. "That's exactly how I feel. Takuya and I were friends first, _then_ lovers. It was our decision to be together so I kind of think that- that it doesn't count. I never wanted to jeopardize our relationship so we made a promise that if things don't work out, that we would still remain friends."

"But don't you think it would be uncomfortable, though?" He shifted his weight around to face me.

I knew he would say that. Kouji, the guy who has to calculate and analyze everything. "You can't stay in the past forever. You have to move on sometimes." I replied, determined to convice both of us that it was true.

Silence.

"Yeah you're right. So... You better go work things out with Takuya soon or else the friendship you were trying so hard to protect will disappear. That's my theory anyway."

I stood up and started walking back on the trail that got me here. Before I was at least five feet away, I stopped and turned my head back to meet his gaze. "Kouji, grazi for being here. I think you've inspired me to face reality. You're the best." He smiled. He smiled so brilliantly it almost stopped my breath. I became entranced by it. All my life I've never seen him smile like this. Suddenly I noticed how great he looked bathed in the last glow of day and bearing his warm soul on his face. 'What am I thinking?' I shouted in my head.But soon, anychance of me falling for his "dashing" looks faded. 'I really am moving through this too quickly.' I thought.

"I guess I'll be going to see Takuya. I hope he's still there." I turned around to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. Takuya is my friend too so his problem is also mine," Kouji said firmly.

"Okay... but don't try to be referee. I don't want any more people getting sucked into this mess." He walked ahead of me, nodding his head.

We walked along side each other to the entrance where a golden gate provided a glimpse of the street and the neighborhood. Kouji's house could be seen from here. It had a white covering, pearly steps, and a sign that read, "Minamoto" on the plaster border that enclosed their property. The windows mirrored every detail of the garden that held lilies, roses, and carnations. I've visited his house before when we came back from the digital world. Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, and I wanted to be with him when he introduced Kouichi to his father. "Come on Izumi. We'd better get moving." he reminded me.

"Yeah, let's go."

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

AznGurl: Wow, this chapter was much longer than the ones before. I promise that this fic will have a good ending so read on and review! 

**June 17, 2005: This chapter has been edited. Some lines were removed, some added, but it's the same plot still.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I can't say I own Digimon or anything related to it except this fic here. It would be a total lie. Is that enough so I don't get sued?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confrontation and an explanation. What about reconciliation?**

I started to speed up ahead of Kouji and lead the way from then on. Of course, he didn't like being the follower but Kouji kept his complaints to himself. He stayed quiet the whole time, which gave me time to think about what I would say to Takuya. Should I be gentle or give him a cold shoulder? I formed a conclusion that being gentle was best. He broke my heart so it would be fair, but unkind to break his.

As if he knew my thoughts, Kouji interrupted my speculation with a suggestion. "Um... Maybe you should take it easy on him. He can't understand a thing if someone's yelling at him."

I replied, "Oh...sure." I suddenly realized how much our minds were alike. Kouji may be more controlled and calmer then I am, but it doesn't mean anything about what we're really like. Both he and I were once lonely and had no friends. It's kind of cool that we can see eye to eye.

"You're different. Can I say that or is it too weird? Never mind." I said out of the blue. It was true though. Kouji usually had way opposite opinions from me.

"Whatever. People change. No big deal to fuss over." He said it kind of coldly. I retreated back to my safe heart and tried to recover.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I was just curious," was my pathetic remark.

He raised his eyes to meet mine. "... No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was only because I thought that you meant I wasn't capable of changing. Why did I think that?" Kouji responded sincerely.

"Um... It's okay. Maybe we're all just grumpy today. I know I was." I didn't want him to feel bad.

We suddenly noticed where we were. "So this is it? Doesn't seem like a place where Takuya would like to go," Kouji said while observing the house. I walked up to the front door and tried to open it. It swung inwards swiftly. "This definitely seems like Takuya though. He's so lazy and forgetful sometimes." he said.

"And I took all the trouble of sneaking through the back." I exclaimed, annoyed.

We crept around when... "Izumi! It's you!" I froze in my steps and turned to my right where the kitchen was.

"God Takuya, don't scare me like that!" I shouted at him. He was washing a cloth and had aspirin on the counter top.

"What's all that for?" Kouji asked, stepping beside me.

"Oh, you're here too. Didn't expect that. Well um... These are for..."

"Mira. What did Trista do?" I finished for him.

"Nothing. Trista said something and then she fainted." He wrung out the cloth while staring at the floor.

"We need to talk, Takuya." Kouji walked slowly towards him.

"O-Okay. Just let me give these to Mira. I'll be right back." He ran into the bedroom and then came out after a while.

"Let's sit down," I suggested, "I'm tired."

We circled around the dining room table. Kouji sat next to me and we were both directly opposite of Takuya.

Takuya sighed heavily. "Look, I don't know what to say or how to explain things. It's all a big mess now." His hands were reaching out, as if pleading for forgiveness.

"Why did you do it? Was I not enough?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Takuya, you've got to tell her something. I know you have a reason." Kouji was obviously bothered that things were going slowly.

"Okay, you might not believe me, but when I became engaged to you something hit me. I felt like I would be tied down for the rest of my life. I shrugged the feeling off for a while but then Mira came along. She was your exact opposite but she really liked me. I thought if I went out with her that I wouldn't be so tied down. Man I screwed up big time."

I was angry. "Tied down! How could you be tied down Takuya? It's not like you couldn't have doubts, but you should've thought about it before asking me the big question," I said. My head grew heavy so I letit reston the table.

"Izumi, are you okay?" Kouji asked.

"No, I can't take this anymore. I hate it. We're arguing like we're enemies. I wish that we could forget all about this and be friends again." I blurted out while standing up slowly.

"Huh? I-I can't believe you're still willing to put up with me. After what I did, you should be mad at me. I'm even mad at myself. It's just like me to hurt the people I care about." Takuya had a shocked expression that soon became more like a self-disappointment face.

"Of course I'm mad, but that's not enough to wreck this friendship. Let's give ourselves some time apart from each other, Takuya. In that time we can let our anger die down." I said softly.

"She's right. It's not good to keep things boiled up or pretend you're okay." Kouji added.

"Alright. It's sounds like a good plan. But what do I do about Mira?"

"You can tell her the truth. A relationship that started as an affair is not meant to last," I replied.

"I suppose you're right," Takuya answered in a sad tone.

I smiled. "Come on Kouji. We'd better go now." He walked towards the door and waited for me as I hugged Takuya.

"Thank you, Izumi, for being my friend and understanding." he whispered in my ear.

"Same here."

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

AznGurl: See I told you everything would turn out fine. Takuya is still friends with Izumi. Keep reading future chapters though. This is not the end. Remember it's a K Z (Kozumi or K I in Japanese terms) fic so there's going to be more surprises. Ciao! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Um... I'm trying to think of a creative way to say this but it's no use wasting time when I can write my fic but oh well. I don't own Digimon. You must be so annoyed and tired of hearing this phrase. Actually I think that the disclaimer makes my story look kind of amateur. What an eye sore.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: **Finding a new place to crash**

**(Izumi's pov)**

"Kouji, you know how I said that Takuya and I should spend some time apart?" I asked realizing something. We were a few blocks away from the house now. I had been walking with my head down, thinking to myself.

"Yeah, so what?" he replied.

I stared at him for a bit and said, "I think it'll do good for both of us with our emotions but maybe it'll do more harm to Takuya. I know that he'll be blaming himself for everything. I'm just worried about his self-esteem and confidence." I was really upset that he'd be all alone with no one to cheer him up.

Kouji stopped walking and frowned. "Well it does sound like Takuya's going to beat himself up about this." We didn't say anything more for a long time. "But he won't beat himself up if I can help it. There's no way that'll happen. I'm going to make sure of it." Kouji said firmly.

"That's great!" I was relieved to know that he still cared. It was funny though. The whole time I was thinking the same thing: that Kouji should help Takuya through this.

"Watch out!" I felt my hand being grasped and and then my whole body being pulled back with it. My hair flew in my face. I was half standing and half sitting now. I brushed my hair free. In front of me a red van had sped across the street. "God Izumi, don't space out and kill yourself!" he yelled, his eyes piercing into mine. I quickly nodded my head and noticed that we were still holding each other's hands.

Suddenly there was a spark between our fingers causing us to let go. "Oh, sorry. Let's keep going." I said while blushing softly.

I was becoming dizzy and more dizzy with every minute. "Izumi, you're acting strange. Maybe we should take a break."

"What? I'm fine. Just fine..." I guess I was lying because the next moment,I'm back in Kouji's arms.

"Izumi! Izumi!" he yelled. His voice resonated in my ears so loudly.

"I can hear you! I'm right next to you." I said back.

He wasn't affected by my remark. "That's it. You need some serious help. All this stress must be affecting your body."

I was too tired to object. Kouji dragged me to a bench and laid me down. He stood straight up, with his hands in his pockets. "Hmm. The nearest hospital is 12 blocks away. That means we won't get there until at least 11:00. It's too dangerous to be out this late. I can protect myself but I can't do any good with Izumi around." he said quietly.

"I can still hear you," I replied slowly,"I don't need to go to a hospital. It's not that serious." It wasn't like him to think out loud. Perhaps, everyone's stressed out now. "Don't worry about me. Let's just get home now."

"Forget it. I'm not letting you get worse. Besides what home are you talking about? You said you wanted space from Takuya so you can't go back to his place." He looked down at me.

I snapped up. "That's right. But he won't be there because of Mira. He'll probably stay at her place overnight too. I can go back and get my stuff out before he returns." So that was the plan. Kouji insisted on driving me to my current house. We walked to his driveway with me limping behind.

I finally accepted the fact that I wasn't feeling well. Kouji occasionally looked behind to see if I was still there. I can take of myself but it's okay to be cared for, especially by him. Everyone gets the impression that he's just mean and lonely, trying to live without disturbance. I used to think so but he proved that he could be a sweet and caring guy. 'I think he really does care about me. If not I wouldn't be here in his car.' I thought as I sat back and lowered my eyelids. I didn't fall asleep. It was more of a meditating period.

(Kouji's p.o.v.)

I kept my eyes on the road ahead. It was pretty dark out here but my head lights were on and brightly lit. I glanced back again only to find her half-asleep. Izumi was still moving around her fingers a bit and turning her head every now and then. She looked so calm for a person who's engagement ended so abruptly. Usually, she'd be worrying or muttering to herself in Italian. I thought it was kind of cool that she spoke a different language. I was glad that she was keeping to herself. If Izumi was crying or panicking now I wouldn't know what to do. That made me feel helpless. It sort of gave me a pang in the chest to see her lose that pretty smile.

I'm really a tough guy but my friends and family know how to get through. In fact, I even try to open up to friendly people. That doesn't mean I run my life story to every stranger. But even though I can get grumpy or just annoyed it's okay to see people smiling. It makes me want to laugh with them. When Izumi smiles she brightens up the whole room. 'Should I try to cheer her up? I don't anything about that.' I thought. I guess I'm very in-experienced with emotions. I only know how betrayed and sad she feels.

"Kouji?" she suddenly asked. I looked into the rear view mirror. Izumi was sitting up straight now. "What?"

"I've been thinking... Since I can't linger around Takuya's, where do I go? I can't rent an apartment because I don't have enough money yet and I know Trista is going on vacation soon... C-could I stay with you?"

My eyes widened a little. Would it be wise to let her come with me to my house? She would probably drive me crazy. Not in that way. I don't know how to handle girls. What do I do if she just mopes around and never wants to leave?

"Please, it'll only be a few weeks until I can find another place." she continued ina pleading way.

I slammed my fist gently on the steering wheel and said, "Fine. You can stay with me." Izumi is still one of my best friends after all.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

AznGurl: What's going to happen? I have a slight idea, don't you? Find out in the next chappie. Review please! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Standard applies.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Moving on: Izumi's new household**

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

Kouji was waiting in the car while I went inside Takuya's house, the housewhich had given me a place to call home for a bit. I stepped inthe room I stayed in and grabbed a bunch of clothes. With them, I placed toiletries, my diary, and makeup into one duffle bag. Everything else could be left here until I had enough money to rent an apartment. The last thing I needed to do was write a note explaining where I'd be for Takuya.

_Dear Takuya,_

_I'm going to stay at Kouji's house for a while until I can find a good apartment. I'm sorry for leaving but it would be too awkward to remain here. Thank you for letting me live with you these past months. Oh yeah, don't beat yourself up about, you know. I forgive you so don't worry. We'll both be fine._

_Your friend,_

_Izumi-chan_

I taped it to the door on my way out. For some reason a tear trickled silently down onto the pavement as I walked away. Kouji saw me coming and opened the trunk. He took myduffle bag and crammed them into the surprisingly messy space. "I thought you were organized." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He blushed slightly and replied, "My job is demanding and school is always taking up my time." We shrugged it off and drove away.

"So this is it. I never thought I would be living with you," I said as we pulled into the driveway. Kouji looked to the side and got out. I followed him to the back. He lowered his arm to reachthe duffle bag at the same time I did. Ourhands touched but only for a few seconds.

"I'll get that. You just go on and wait at the front door," he said.

"It's okay. I can carry this." Kouji grunted and let go of the bag. We walked up to the door and entered his house.

"Where should we put this?" I asked. He looked around, trying to hide the embarassment over his untidy living space.

"Leave them here for now. There's a guest room but I need to clear stuff out of it. That means I'm taking the couch tonight."

"What? Why?"

He stared at me in a strange way. "We can't sleep in the same bed You're going to take mine until the other room is ready." I blushed again, feeling stupid for not realizing it.

"Kouji," I said as he turned to the stairway, "I'll sleep on the couch." It'd be weird to get his bed.

"No. You've gone through a lot today so you'd better just take my room," he replied.

"But, I didn't come here to be a bother, Kouji. Either_ I_ sleep on the couch or... Or if you really wantto sleepsomewhere else you can just lay out a sleeping bag next to your bed," I said, my determination flaring. He opened his mouth but couldn't argue.

"I'm going to wash up, if you don't mind," I added.

"Okay, the bathroom's on the-"

I cut him off, "I know, second door on the left. Trust me, I could never forget that time when Takuya spent an hour in there after eating that expired salsa. Remember? We were all here for your last birthday." He looked upwards as if reminiscing of that day.During thattime I had taken a wash cloth from my bag and swiftly brushed past him. He followed behind and walked into his room to tidy things up. It was the first on the left.

After wiping my face with cold water, I removed my sweater. Underneath was a white tank top. I kept my regular pants on since it seemed comfortable enough to sleep in. I looked intently at the mirror. There I was with my golden hair flowing straight, ending in little curls, my eyes were barely puffy, and my face glowing after chilling it up. I stuffed my sweater into mybag downstairs and then ran up again. Kouji was waiting at the doorway and stepped in when he saw me coming.

I rested my arm atop the bed post on the opposite side of where Kouji's make-shift bed was. He was already laying down but still wide awake. I decided to lay down too. When he felt the bed wiggle gently he clasped his hands. Was he praying? The lights flickered off leaving only the moonlight and a small plug-in to keep the room from going completely dark. I stuck my head over the edge to face him. He looked up at me. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'm glad I could count on you."

"Yeah, well goodnight." he replied in a sweet way.

"Goodnight." In only a few seconds I was drifting off to sleep. 'I really am tired.' I thought. My last thought was of Kouji.

* * *

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

Izumi was sleeping calmly. She looked... serene. It made me think about how my mom looked in that one picture. 'Mom.' I said in my mind. Unwillingly I kept staring at Izumi. Her hair was laid out perfectly and her delicate, little frame lay unwavering. Even asleep she still had a cheery air surrounding her. 'What the... Stop thinking about her.' I thought but then ignored it. 'What the heck. I rarely get to see her so I should just enjoy our time together. I guess I'll live in the moment, like what Kouichi always advises. 'Kouichi...' I trailed off into a deep slumber.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by the feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder. Apparently that deep slumber changed to a light one. It was Izumi's hand. She was just about to fall off the edge in that position. It looked like that. Her arm was dangling down. I had shivers down my spine. She faintly whispered, "Kouji..." I felt paralyzed. What was happening to me and why did she say my name?

I pushed her towards the middle of the bed and went back to sleep, trying to forget what just happened.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

**AznGurl:** Sparks fly! At last, some chemistry. See? I told you this would be a Kozumi fic. Now how should I end this? I know! But you won't- until you read the next chapter. Review, review, review please! Ciao!

7/19/05: Edited this chapter a bit. Each chapter I edit will have the title in bold.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Standard applies here.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The letter**

**(Izumi's pov)**

I woke up feeling refreshed and for a few minutes I forgot all about the day before until I realized where I was. In an instant all of it came back to me. Sighing wearily, I stepped into the bathroom to change. On my way, I noticed that Kouji was already downstairs. He also had taken the liberty to carry mystuff up and put them right next to the bathroom door. "Another day, another problem." I said out loud. 'Come on Izumi, cheer up. You've got Kouji to help you out.' my mind said reassuringly. I guess that was true.

* * *

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

The table was set. I had been up for an hour cooking breakfast. In that time I got to think about last night. 'Maybe I was dreaming.' I kept on repeating that in my head but every time something got in the way and forced me to face the facts. I never dream about anyone except my family and sometimes the entire gang, but not one of them only. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. It was Izumi.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh... You seem happy even though..." I cut myself off just in time.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I should be sad but for some reason, I'm not really depressed. Sure, it's kind of hard to lose your lover but I think being friends is enough. I found out Takuya wasn't the one. That bummed me out but I'll live," she replied sincerely. "Hey, I saw the mailman come here. I'll get the mail then." In a second she was out the door.

"Weird girl." I said.

It was like only a second passed before she came back with an envelope. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Like I said I"m not here to be a bother." Ignoring her remark, I tore the envelope open and pulled out a letter and two restaurant tickets. "Ah... Wha- What does it say?" she asked in a wavering voice. I looked up strangely at her and then remembered how the big mess started.

"Oh, um... It's just a business letter." I read it out loud.

_Dear Minamoto,_

_In celebration, please join the company in Shibuya at the Evening Star restaurant on October 18th at 5:00 pm. Dress formally and bring a guest. Two tickets have been enclosed. The address should be printed on both of them. Show them to the front man when you get there._

_Sincerely,_

_Kentaro Matsuura_

_President _

"A business dinner... Wow, I've always wanted to dress up and dine in an expensive restaurant. My family never had time to do that when I was little. I wonder how it feels to wear really formal clothing," she said dreamily. For a second she sounded like a kid talking about her dreams. 'Kouji, you idiot! Can't you take a hint?' my conscience yelled.

"Wou-would you like to be my guest? You don't have to if you're not up for it," I asked, avoiding eye contact.

Her eyes sparkled. "Really? I'd love to go!" I felt happy and content watching her jump for joy and then running up to hug me. 'Oh man, here comes the blushing.' And it came.

October 18th is tomorrow. That gives me enough time to find my old tuxedo. It used to belong to dad but he passed it on to me when he died. We finished our breakfast with a light conversation. "Wow, this is really good." she said swallowing another bite of her pancake. I inched my mouth into a small smile. Izumi smiled back and then got up to wash her plate. "So what are you going to wear? I bet you have a tuxedo stashed away somewhere."

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Every guy has a tuxedo. Call me old fashioned but I have a dress that's lasted me 2 years. I haven't worn it once."

"Oh. I still have my dad's old tux." I said pathetically.

"Great! You can wear that." she replied with a lot of enthusiasm. 'Weird girl, weird, weird, weird...'

We spent most of the day preparing for the dinner. I was searching inside my closet when I heard the phone ring. I expected to see Izumi dash for it and I was right. 'Why does she think she's a bother? I get annoyed easily but she's a friend,' I thought. I guess it was either because she was too polite or just weird. I'll stick with both.

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

Izumi: Hello?

Kouichi: Hello? Is Kouji there? Who is this?

Izumi: Kouichi? It's me, silly.

Kouichi: Izumi? What are you doing over there? What happened?

Izumi: It's a long story. What are you calling for? Do you want to speak to Kouji?

Kouichi: Yeah. Is he home?

Izumi: Where else would he be? I'll get him. Wait.

I raced up the stairs and gave the phone to Kouji. "It's Kouichi." He took it immediately while giving me a hint to go somewhere else. I decided to keep on looking for my old dress. As I walked out I shut the door. I know how much privacy that guy needs.

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

Kouji: Kouichi? What's up?

Kouichi: Nothing much. I just called to check up on you. Why is Izumi over at your house? I thought she was living with Takuya? Did something happen between them?

Kouji: Yeah. Takuya was screwing around with another woman. Izumi found out yesterday morning. Now she can't go back to Takuya 'cause it would be too awkward.

Kouichi: So you let her stay with you?

Kouji: No, she asked me.

Kouichi: Right. Anyway I'm kind of surprised. Izumi didn't sound depressed when she talked to me.

Kouji: Oh, yeah I can't quite get that either. She's all normal. All along she's been saying how it would be okay if Takuya and her could just be friends. Now it's like that's enough to make her happy. She is so weird.

Kouichi: Or too sweet, wouldn't you say so?

Kouji: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Kouichi: Take a hint Kouji. If she's being this polite then something's up. I've got to go now. Bye.

Kouji: Bye.

I hung up the phone and continued to dig in my closet. The tuxedo was just hanging in the far side. It looked okay. I tried it on. The door behind me opened up. "Sorry Kouji, I just need to... Wow! That looks pretty good on you," Izumi said. I blushed again.

"Uh, thanks. Did you find your dress?" I asked looking at her empty hands.

"Yeah. I just need a full length mirror. The one in the bathroom is too short." I quickly pointed to the mirror next to the closet. "Great. I'll try my dress on later," she said while closing the door. I guess we're all set. Oh man, how am I supposed to act around her and everyone else tomorrow?

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

AznGurl: I'm trying to integrate all the characters in here but it's just too hard to fit them all in. I've got enough trouble trying to write a good scene between Kouji and Izumi whenever they talk. One chapter left. Will their (romantic) dinner turn out to be a disaster? I hope not. Ciao! 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Just read on. I don't have to say something 9 times to keep me from getting sued. But if I did have to, here goes: I don't own Digimon.

**Big note:** I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this fic. If you reviewed for any chapter, thanx. Just to clear things up, the title "Crazy In Love" is not from Beyonce's album! It's a line that kind of describes how Izumi is feeling. Anyway, the titles of my chapters are quite unique, don't you think? This chapter's title is like a metaphor (It is the only metaphor of all my titles.) So... oh yeah, evening rose can translate to late love (Not elderly love, just late love. ) Evening late Rose love. I'll describe this more after the chappie ends, so not to spoil anything. If you feel like finding out the ending to my fic then read on!

Azn Gurl

* * *

**Chapter 8: A night out: the Evening Rose**

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

I was done. My tuxedo was washed and ironed yesterday and now it's all clean. I ruffledthe inner white, flannel shirt at the neck. I didn't want to look like a neat freak. My tie swept back to it's original spot, covering up the messy waves I made. I checked the hallway mirror again only to find my tie loosening up. I admit, I'm not really good with ties. "Here, let me get that."

I turned around and saw Izumi walking down the stairs. She looked pretty good. Her dress was rose red and she had her hair up in a french twist with some loose strands in the front. I noticed that her lips were colored light red. She usually never wears lip stick though. This must be more important to her than I think. 'What if she put that on for me? Is she trying to impress me?' I thought.

"You look great," I blurted out shyly.

Izumibeamed. "Thanks. You do too, just as soon as that tie gets fixed up." She reached out and instantly got it to stay on correctly. "There." Her fingers let go so gracefully.

"How do you know how to tie a tie so good?" I asked.

She looked at me wistfullly. "My dad was always going on business trips. Since my mom was busy working, I had to get him all prepared. Sometimes I felt as if I was the parent and he was the child until he left."

"Are you all set?"

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

I brushed my silk dress down and placed my arm through Kouji's. We walked up the stairs to the entrance. Again, I felt a spark. I guess he felt it too because at that moment his arm jerked. We didn't have much time to get embarrassed over it when a front man with a french accent interrupted. "Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we're here with Kentaro Matsuura's party," Kouji replied.

"Do you have your tickets?" I reached into my red purse and gave them to him.

"Right this way," the man said with his forearm placed out neatly, as if he'd practiced the move hundreds of times.

He lead us through the crowded restaurant. I followed slowly, taking time to melt this scene into my head. The whole place was lit up by halogen lights, candles, and a giant, glass chandelier. It sparkled brilliantly. The Evening Star looked more like a room from a mansion than a regular dining place.

There was a red carpet rolling away from me and up a large porcelain-looking stair case at the end of the room. Where the stairs ended two more began on each side. They both connected to a landing with a floor to ceiling window and a really huge balcony. To my left and right were many tables and people. "Oh, Kouji! This place is so beautiful. I'm so happy," I said to him. He smiled back at me with the same charm as when he smiled before in the park. Now I really felt like a princess in a magnificent castle with a charming prince.

"Right up here on the balcony," the front man said while pointing up the stairs. Kouji held out his hand for me. His face was tinted red but he looked into my eyes with a lot of confidence. I placed my hand in his and together we made our way up. The balcony was full of people in formal wear.

Another manstepped up to meet us. He had a black tuxedo on and blond hair. "Kouji! Glad you could make it. Is she your guest?" he asked.

"Yes. Kentaro meet Izumi. She's one of my closest friends. Izumi this is Kentaro Matsuura," Kouji introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Well, you'd better get to your table we've reserved. It's over there near the railing." Kouji lightly pushed me forward.

"Kouji? I thought he was the president. How come you two act so informal around each other?" I whispered.

"He's my boss but we've actually known each other before he hired me. Kentaro is thefather of one of my classmates in high school," he replied. We reached this beautifully arranged table. It was set slightly apart from the other guests. Kouji pulled my chair out for me. He was being such a gentleman. I never thought I'd see the day. Inside I was kind of happy to know he had a proper side.

* * *

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

It was so nerve-racking right now. Kouichi had called me again before we left. He said be a gentlemen. I have no idea how to. So for half an hour he taught me everything.

**Flashback**

Kouichi: So pull out her chair, okay?

Kouji: Yeah, so how do you know all this stuff?

Kouichi: You don't think I spent all those years alone with mom doing nothing, do you? There wasn't really any male influence so that gave her plenty of time to teach me all this manner stuff.

Kouji: Oh. That makes you... a woman.

Kouichi: What? Take that back!

Kouji: Just kidding.

Kouichi: You'd better be little brother. Anyway have a good time. See ya.

Kouji: Bye.

**End of flashback**

If it weren't for the modern jazzy music or the mindless conversations everywhere, I would be extremely nervous. Izumi wasn't talking and I wasn't either although she did look like she was planning to say something. Before things got too weird the waiter walked up to us. "Good evening Minamoto," he said eyeing my place card, "What would you like?"

"I would like the Chirashi-Zushi."

"Good choice. What would you like ma'am?"

"I'd like the Maki-Zushi," Izumi said.With that the waiter bowed and quickly swept away to another table carrying his tiny notepad. "So, you like sushi too?" she asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

Within a few minutes ,our food and a wine bottle were served (Thank God). I carefully picked up the top pieces individually along with a small pile of rice. Kouichi's words echoed in my head, "Rule# 3: smaller equals better." 'That know it all Kouichi.' I said to myself. 'There's always a-'

"Know it all? Kouichi? What's that supposed to mean?" Izumi asked. A little horrified, I realized that I was saying my thoughts out loud.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Really. Are you jealous that Kouichi is so smart?" she teased.

"No. He's only smart when it comes to manners."

Izumiburst into small laughter. "Sure, and you're the king of emotion," she said sarcastically between laughs.

"Why you-"

"Chill out, Kouji. I'm just kidding. But it is funny," she interrupted. Then I realized how right Izumi was. I was being too serious about this. When she stopped laughing, she noticed the smile plastered over my face. I had actually wanted to smile though. "Sorry." She sighed and said, "I haven't been this happy in a long time. You kind of made me forget about what's been going on." I stuttered a quick thank you.

We finished our meals and sat back to enjoy things. Izumi sipped her wine lightly while looking around. Everyone was also done eating. Noticing this, Kentaro decided to perform a toast. "Isn't it a little late for that?" one employee stated.

"Yes, but it's better to have one late then to leave it out completely. I forgot about it because of some distractions," he said glaring at a parking service man.

"... And so may this company be blessed with many customers and thrive for many generations." Everyone clanged their cups against one anothers. Izumi held out her's but she kept it close to her body. "Kouji, to a wonderful night out," she said. I nodded and lifted my cup out to let it gently clink against her's.

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

The evening passed by quickly. Soon the moon was out and shining brightly. It created a pale glow but the warmth of the candles rivaled it. I got out of my chair and walked to the marble railing. I looked down onto the garden. Kouji followed me. We stood shoulder to shoulder.

It was a while until one of us spoke up. "How do you feel about all this?" he asked.

"What, the restaurant?" The restaurant was fabulous.

"No, about you and Takuya and me. Isn't it weird to be hanging around with me in a time like this?" I caught on to what he meant.

"Of course not. I'm just weird when it comes to heart break. It's crazy. I'm in love one day and not the next." He nodded in sympathy.

"Anyway, tonight has been so great," I said as I turned to face him.

"It sure was."

"I never thought I'd be at a place like this. Thanks for letting me come with you." He smiled. This time it was a very bright and sincere smile. What happened to me then I'm not sure of but I had to hug him. He didn't pull away but hugged me right back. That moment I felt so peaceful. I know he did too.

"Today I actually got a chance to escape normal life. It's because of you," I said.

"I- I'm glad to help out. Come on, let's go home." He boldly wrapped his arm around my waist as we exited. I don't know what's going to happen or if things will get worse from now on but I do know that I can count on Kouji, one cool and sweet guy. My friendship with him is so much closer than before and maybe we could become more than that. He might be the one for me. I hope we can always be there for each other.

_This life I treasure_

_I never want to leave it_

_Even if I should die today_

_I'm thankful for all those memories_

_Into the future we go_

_To share more time together_

_What comes will come_

_I'll welcome it with open arms_

_For I have something I can trust:_

_Forever into eternity,_

_Your love is my heart's shield._

08/09/03

(Date of completion)

**End of Crazy In Love**

* * *

Azn Gurl: And that's the ending! I knew this chapter would be long. Actually all my chapters are quite long when you think about it. Most people have each line separated by a few spaces but mine are grouped in paragraphs. By the way my first chapters were not all written in one day. I waited until I was almost done before I posted this fic. I can't believe I wrote this! It all started as something I did in my free time but I started devoting more and more to this. I say the end product is pretty good, don't you think? I just love the ending. It's so beautiful. The poem at the end was by me. It's kind of in Izumi's p.o.v. Should I spoil such a great ending with a sequal? Nah. I'll leave them the way they are. Even though they're not so in love right now it's ideal for them to be close friends first. They'll eventually fall for each other but I'll leave that up to your imagination. I skimped on the details of most things like Izumi's dress or Kouji's tux because it's important to let readers develop their own ideas. 

Oh yeah, that evening rose thingy. If you compare how long it takes to fall in love to how long it took Izumi and Kouji to notice each other you'll see what I mean. Usually people with feelings for each other take a few months or years to fall in love. Izumi and Kouji took 8 years. Kind of late, ne?

Chirashi-Zushi- a scattered form of sushi. It's served in a bowl. Fish and vegetables are layered on rice. Maki-Zushi- your traditional sushi. It's served in nori (fried seaweed.) Rice and other ingredients are rolled up inside.


End file.
